tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Alternation!
' Operation: Alternation!'' ''is an upcoming 1-hour special for T.U.F.F Puppy when Dudley, Kitty, Keswick and The Chief get warped in an alternative universe in which they meet the genderbent versions of themselves. Plot Part 1 The episode begins with D.O.O.M in prison, trying to think of a way to destroy T.U.F.F until suddenly an explosion comes through the wall of their jailroom and there came a mouse that looks just like Snaptrap named Viridian Snaptrap. She's there to help D.O.O.M by making them a deal on taking revenge on T.U.F.F once and for all. D.O.O.M accepts and Viridian uses a blaster to open a wierd portal and she and D.O.O.M entered it. Meanwhile, at T.U.F.F, Dudley, Kitty and Chief were bored since there were no missions. Keswick then comes from the lab to show the agents what he made. It was the time-travel watch from the previous episode, 'Watch Dog', but made some different details to it. To test the invention, he uses Dudley for it but when he aimed it at him it opens a dimensional portal that sucks in Dudley, The Chief, Kitty and Keswick himself. They then find themselves in another dimension when Keswick notices a sign that says "Welcome to Petlantis" instead of Petropolis. They look around to see that everything is entirely different. Then, out of nowhere, a female lizard who looks like the Chameleon named Camille Leon comes and grabs Kitty Katswell, mistaking her as another cat girl. But Kitty was rescued by a cat and a German Shepherd, Donnie Kitty and Muttley Dogswell and arrests Camille. Confronted by Donnie and Muttley, Dudley, Kitty, The Chief, and Keswick introduced themselves and saying that they were from another dimension. Believing this, Donnie and Muttley then give them a tour through the alternate dimension T.U.F.F where they meet Huberta "The Boss" Dumbrowski and Kessie Weeks. Part 2 At the alternate dimension T.U.F.F, their televisions go haywire and then appears Donnie and Muttley's archenemy, Viridian Snaptrap. She is there to tell everybody at T.U.F.F that she is working with her helper, Verminious Snaptrap to take over both Petlantis and Petropolis. Dudley and Kitty then realize that Verminious Snaptrap is in the dimension too. They then tell Donnie and Muttley who Verminious is and then out of nowhere, a huge explosion came from the wall of T.U.F.F and out came the bad guys. They were holding a disintegrating cannon launcher designed by Viridian, which then disintegrates all of the agents except for Dudley and Donnie. About to aim at Donnie, Dudley tries to defend her saying that he likes her and doesn't want her killed. He then jumps in and gets vaporized. Donnie then cries for him while the bad guys laugh maniacally. From sadness to anger, she then defeats Viridian, Verminious and all of the agents of D.O.O.M. She takes the cannon launcher and breaks it, returning all of the T.U.F.F agents. Ready to go home, Dudley and Donnie gives the time travel watch to Keswick and Kessie to fix it in the lab. 20 minutes later, the watch was successfully repaired to reverse the transportation of the dimensions. They open the portal and and Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief handcuffs a knocked out Verminious Snaptrap entered the portal, saying bye to all of the alternate agents. 20 years later in Petropolis, they then enter in a child's bedroom where a 12 year old dog named Klyde Puppy comes in. Stunned by the people in his bedroom, he then gets out of his room yelling, "Dad, why are all of these people in my room?" The episode ends with Dudley saying "Ohhh, so close!" THE END Cast *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Darran Norris - The Chief *Jeff Bennett - Keswick, Larry, Ollie *Matthew Taylor - Verminious Snaptrap *Ashley Tisdale - Donnie Kitty *Tom Kenny - Muttley Dogswell *Christine Cavanagh - Kessie Weeks *Algaia Mortcheva - Viridian Snaptrap *June Foray - Camille Leon *Lori Alan - The Boss *Nathan Kress - Klyde Puppy(cameo) Trivia *This is the third one-hour special for T.U.F.F Puppy. *This is the sequel to the previous episode, T.U.F.F Kitty. *This is the second time the Time Travel Watch was shown. Category:Fan fiction